


The Two of Us

by Limebrus



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Myungjong, Silent Hill - Freeform, crosspost, old fic from 2013, repost, weird af and maybe a bit boring and probably makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limebrus/pseuds/Limebrus
Summary: Return home with me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's weird i know. and wont make any sense unless u know some stuff about silent hill, probably.

Where am I?

That was Myungsoo's first thought as he woke up in a cold, grey street clouded with thick fog. He had no recollection of this place, all he remembered was going to sleep in his own bed the night before. How did he end up here? Slowly he rose up to his feet and looked around, trying to collect any hints about his whereabouts.

The thick fog made it hard to see far off into the distance. All he could see was that he was in the middle of a street with small shops surrounding him. This did not look remotely like Seoul at all, in fact it didn't even look like he was even in Korea. The shops around him all bore English names which further made him believe that he had somehow ended up into another country.

And where was Sungjong? His boyfriend had gone to bed with him last night, was Sungjong here too or was it only Myungsoo who had come here? Maybe it all was a dream. Maybe he would wake up soon and see Sungjong's lovely face peer down at him while smiling, waking him up with a loving kiss.

He closed his eyes, trying to will himself awake. It didn't work, but he still believed it was a dream. It had to be, it was the only logical explanation. A sound grabbed his attention. It sounded so incredibly loud in the otherwise eerily quiet street; like huge metallic objects falling on the ground.

Was someone there?

Without really thinking Myungsoo went towards the source of the sound, hoping to find someone in this god forsaken town. He had felt so alone and abandoned, it was eating his soul away. He needed human company; if he continued to be alone he would surely become insane.

He rounded the corner, eyes searching to see what had made the sound. It might have been just an animal, but an animal would be a pleasant sight at this point. He squinted his eyes, trying to be able to see a little further into the thick fog. He could see metallic barrels on the ground, one of them rolling around slightly. 

Taking a few steps closer he could finally see a lying figure on the ground next to the barrels. Because of the fog it was hard to make out what it was, but as he came closer he could finally state that it was a human being. Why was this person lying on the ground? Were they hurt? But something seemed off - wrong somehow.

Myungsoo froze, his instinct telling him he should turn around and leave. Yet he didn't move at all, just stared in horror as the figure slowly moved to stand up on two feet. He could feel the hairs on his body stand up in fright and disgust.

It was no human being.

It had no face and its entire body was encased in reddish and bruised skin. On its torso it looked like it was wearing a straight jacket made out of skin and flesh, since it had no arms, yet the skin was bulging there as if arms were trapped underneath. On unsteady feet the thing slowly walked closer, heading for him.

Myungsoo took off, no destination in mind as his blood pounded in his ears and chills went down his spine. He needed to get away from the thing. He ran down the street and took several turns before he finally entered one of the shops, relief surging through him when he got in without any difficulty. It wasn't locked. Inside he sank down on the floor, his back against the door, breathing heavily.

What the hell was that?

Myungsoo wrapped his arms around himself while reminding himself that this was all just a fucked up dream. He took a deep breath and waited for his heart to calm down, his eyes looking around to see where he had entered.

It was a completely normal liquor store, but it seemed so strangely empty and abandoned. Dust lay as a thick blanket and the store in itself was a mess, shards of glass from the broken bottles lay all over the floor. It must have been a long time since anyone had been here. Was this entire town abandoned?

The urge to take a sip to calm his nerves was strong, but this was not the time and place for that. He had also promised Sungjong not to drink any more, the younger man didn't really care much for alcohol.

Shakily, he rose up to his feet. He couldn't just stay inside, he needed to get out and try to find a way out from here. It might just be a dream, but it was still frightening. With hesitation he turned around and went towards the front window, checking to see if the thing had followed him.

Something was out there, but it was definitely not the thing he had encountered earlier. It was a person, this time Myungsoo was sure, mostly because the movements were smoothe and recognisable. And something about the person was extremely familiar. They way they were walking, carrying themselves. Myungsoo had seen it before.

Something inside him impelled him to go outside and with slow, but determined steps, he opened the door. The fog prevented him from viewing the person fully, but as he got closer his steps quickened and happiness engulfed him. Myungsoo could recognise this person anywhere.

“Sungjong,” Myungsoo called out as he hugged his boyfriend close to him. Everything would become better with Sungjong there with him. He hugged the lithe frame even tighter, not caring how Sungjong was unresponsive. With a smile Myungsoo ended the hug and looked at Sungjong, frowning slightly when he noticed that there were no expressions on his face.

The usual brightness in Sungjong's eyes were gone and his lips were set in a firm line, devoid of the smile he normally bore. Myungsoo lifted a hand and stroked the boy's cheek gently to grab his attention, but it was like Sungjong was just staring right through him, not acknowledging his presence.

“Hey,” Myungsoo softly called, tracing Sungjong's cheek lovingly with his thumb. Sungjong's eyes finally focused and they met Myungsoo's. The older saw a speck of fear and anger in his boyfriend's eyes before he was harshly pushed away. The younger man immediately started running and Myungsoo quickly followed.

“Sungjong!”

Why was Sungjong running away from him? They should stick together, watch out for each other. Granted, this was only a dream, but even if it was just a figment of Myungsoo's mind he still didn't want to be alone. He had never experienced such a vivid dream before and it terrified him.

For some reason he couldn't gain in on Sungjong, he was faster than him. Slowly Sungjong only became a shape in the distance and Myungsoo tried to speed up, but it was futile. His boyfriend was too fast.

It was a good thing Myungsoo was paying attention to the ground as he ran, because suddenly it disappeared. The road just simply stopped and he ended up staring down into the abyss, he couldn't even see the bottom. It looked like the ground had simply vanished. He could see the street on the other side, the gap wasn't large, but large enough so that it would be impossible to jump over.

He couldn't understand. He was sure he saw Sungjong only running straight ahead, but how could that be? How could Sungjong get across and not he? Myungsoo was confused, this shouldn't be possible. He must have seen wrong.

Okay, he needed to find out what to do. Finding Sungjong was his top priority, he was afraid something would happen to the other man. The thing, monster, he had encountered earlier, what if it got to Sungjong?

He was beginning to doubt that this was just a mere dream, it felt too real and when his boyfriend had pushed him earlier he had felt physical pain. And even if this was a dream he didn't want to take any chances. He needed to get the two of them out of here. Get them to safety.

A loud alarm pulled him out of his musings. It sounded like a bomb alarm, his blood freezing for some unfathomable reason. This could not be good. Slowly the world around him changed, the colours vanished, the fog cleared, and it became dark as the night. The shops looked strangely stripped, as if the shell only remained. A shell made of rusty metal. The ground beneath his feet changed as well, instead of the grey asphalt he was left standing on a rusty, metallic platform.

Something about the atmosphere was different. Instead of the solitary feeling he had felt during his wandering in the fog, this new world seemed so active. It was full of sounds. Sounds one was prone to hear in an old fashioned industrial city and shrieks which did not even sound remotely human. Panic took over his being and he ran; he couldn't stay still and risk meeting the ones making those wretched noises.

The giant hole in the road was gone and a metallic platform had taken its place, Myungsoo could freely go that way and he was grateful. As he ran he noticed that the streets had several beings scattered around. He didn't stop to look, didn't really feel the need to, but he could safely say that these did not look like the thing he had seen earlier. It seemed like this place, this alternative world, was littered with monsters.

He couldn't stay in the streets, it wasn't safe. He needed to head for one of the buildings, it didn't matter which as long as he was inside. He headed for one and silently prayed for himself it would be unlocked. It was. With a rising feeling of hope he stepped inside and slammed the door shut behind him.

The first thing he noticed was how everything was normal. There was no red, rusty metal in there. Feeling perplexed he peered out of the small window on the door and was astonished to see the world had returned back to its foggy self.

He shook his head, there was no point in trying to understand. Nothing about this place was logical at all. He should focus on finding Sungjong, but he had no idea where he could be.

“Is someone here?”

Myungsoo nearly jumped out of skin, he had not anticipated running into another person. With unsure steps he headed further into the building, frowning when he saw it was a bar. Inside was a sole customer, a brown haired male, sitting on one of the small tables.

“Hello,” the male greeted cheerfully, arms wide open. He had obviously been drinking, but was still far away from being completely wasted. Myungsoo went to stand in front of him. “I am Woohyun,” the person introduced himself.

“Myungsoo,” he replied curtly.

Woohyun smiled brightly and held out a bottle of strong beverage.”You want some?”

Myungsoo stared at him in disbelief. “You're in this fucked up place and you're drinking? Have you seen what's out there?”

Woohyun only shrugged and took a huge swig out of the bottle. “Out there? There's nothing out there. It's just like any other normal day.”

“Normal? It's littered with monsters!”

Woohyun giggled slightly. “Monsters? Really? It sounds like you need something to calm your nerves. Drinking is the best medicine, you know.”

Again he held out the bottle, offering it to Myungsoo. He couldn't lie, he felt tempted to take it and drown himself in the alcohol, wanting to forget about this horrible town.

”Come on, you know you want to. Just forget about the troubles of today, there is nothing better than drinking after a long, tiresome day.”

His body was shaking, telling him he needed this. But he quickly set his priorities straight, drinking would not solve anything right now. He shook his head. “Tell me, you haven't seen anyone else around? A man around my height?” It wouldn't hurt to ask.

Woohyun seemed to be deep in thought for a while. “Is he pretty? Like very pretty?” Myungsoo nodded, hope filling him. “Well, a very pretty boy did come by here. I used my pick up lines on him, but he remained unresponsive. I guess he didn't like them. If you ask me, they are quite brilliant. What a boring kid.”

Myungsoo gritted his teeth and tightened his fists. He had never liked it when anyone flirted with his boyfriend or looked at him wrongly, it never failed to piss him off. But getting mad now would not be beneficial so he took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

“Do you have any idea where he might be?” He asked instead, his thoughts still crowded by the want to smash this man's face in, but he contained himself.

“Yeah, he mentioned something about a hospital, it's not far away. You can see where it is located on the map right over there,” Woohyun answered while pointing towards a map on the wall.

Without saying another word Myungsoo headed outside again after memorising the map. So Sungjong would exchange words to a stranger, but not his own boyfriend? It hurt him and angered him. Why the hell did Sungjong run away without even explaining why?

-

Getting to the hospital was easier than he thought it would be, he had almost expected running into another destroyed road and would have to find a way around. Thankfully it didn't happen.

The hospital was huge and Myungsoo felt a little defeated just watching it, finding Sungjong wouldn't be easy. He could be anywhere in the building. Sighing loudly he pushed open the double doors and entered it. He wasn't shocked to see how empty it was and that it looked like it was slowly deteriorating. It seemed abandoned, like the rest of this godforsaken town.

He just hoped he wouldn't run into one of those monsters, it would be harder to run away in an enclosed space like this. It would have been better if he had some sort of weapon, so he decided to be on the lookout for that too. Something to beat off those monsters with if he got attacked.

He sighed loudly and stared at the hospital map in the lobby. He decided to start with the first floor and work his way up. This could take forever and Sungjong might not even be here or he could easily miss him. He still had to look though, he needed to find Sungjong.

He got more and more convinced that this wasn't a dream. He never had dreams that were as detailed as this one. He didn't know how or why he had been dragged here and he didn't care. He only needed to know that he had to find his boyfriend and get out of here. He didn't know how though, that was something he would work out when he found Sungjong.

After wandering through the different corridors on the first floor, checking every door that wasn't locked, he ran into the one thing he didn't want to encounter. It was the same thing he had met outside earlier. This time it was lying on the ground, pushing itself around with its feet. It was much faster than he had thought it would be.

Myungsoo stumbled backwards in panic, not knowing what to do as the thing swiftly moved closer. He could enter one of the rooms, but the thing would still be outside waiting for him so that wasn't much of a solution. He frantically looked around, trying to find anything that could help him. The gods must have been on his side that day as he caught a glimpse of something; it was one of those 'break in case of emergency” glass cases and it had an axe inside.

He quickly moved over to the glass case and broke it using his left hand, he had no time to look for something else to use. The glass shards tore up his skin and burned like hell, but he pushed the pain to the back of his head and instead focused on grabbing the axe. He turned around swiftly and lifted the axe high as the creature crawled towards him. When it was close enough he brought the axe down, hitting the thing's head.

It was a nauseating sound that followed, the sound of skull cracking. It made him sick to the stomach, he hated that sound more than anything. Myungsoo scrunched up his nose in disgust and dislodged the axe from its skull, needing to pull hard as it sat quite deep. He glanced down at the creature again before resuming his search, almost feeling pity towards its pathetic form. 

As the adrenaline slowly fell down the pain from his hand became more and more evident, but he wouldn't stop. No matter how much blood was oozing from the cuts in his hand he couldn't stop until he found Sungjong.

-

He was still searching around on the first floor when he finally found his boyfriend; Sungjong was sitting by a desk in one of the doctor's officers, just staring emptily into the air.

“Sungjong!” Myungsoo smiled widely and moved to stand in front of the boy. He frowned slightly when he saw the dead look in his boyfriend's eyes, he was just as he had been earlier.

“Sungjong,” Myungsoo called softly, but the younger still didn't look up at him. Instead his eyes were staring at Myungsoo's hand.

“You're bleeding,” Sungjong stated in a flat and dull voice, it was the first time Myungsoo had heard his voice since they had arrived here.

Sungjong got up from his chair before Myungsoo could even get a word out and he went over to a cupboard, obviously looking for something. He waited in silence, wondering what Sungjong was up to. He widened his eyes in surprise when Sungjong pulled out a first aid kit and brought it over to Myungsoo.

“Sit,” Sungjong commanded in the same dull and flat voice he had used earlier. The older did as he was told and sat down in the chair that was directly in front of the desk.

Sungjong opened the first aid kit and pulled out disinfectant and something to wipe the blood away with while Myungsoo just stared at him. He wondered if this was truly his boyfriend. This lifeless person sitting in front of him was nothing like his Sungjong.

Nothing like the radiant person who always smiled, who had eyes full of life. He was nothing like the Sungjong who would get mad by the smallest things and would pout whenever he felt wronged.

This person seemed so incomplete, so much like a robot. So broken. Nothing at all like his sunshine, but Myungsoo knew that this was his Sungjong. Something deep down inside him told him that the person in front of him was his boyfriend.

“We need to get out of here,” Myungsoo said softly as Sungjong finished bandaging his hand. Using bandage to cover his wounds might have been a little excessive, but this way it wouldn't get infected and it wouldn't hurt as much, so Myungsoo was grateful.

Sungjong still didn't say anything, he just packed the first aid kit and returned it to where he found it. Myungsoo was about to repeat his words when suddenly Sungjong screamed in pain, falling down on the floor as he clutched the back his head. Myungsoo ran over to him, worried and panicking.

“Sungjong! What's wrong?” He asked frantically, crouching down next to him.

“My head,” Sungjong moaned in agony, the first real emotion Myungsoo had heard from him since they entered this town. “It hurts.”

Concerned, Myungsoo crept closer, wanting to hold his lover and comfort him. Panic was surging through him, his mind trying to find a way to help his boyfriend.

“Don't touch me! Get away from me!” Sungjong yelled, his voice filled with terror.

Myungsoo was flabbergasted and hurt. “Sungjong. Jongie, it's just me, please,” he tried again.

“No! No! Get away!” This time Sungjong pushed him and for a moment Myungsoo was just staring up at the ceiling, finding it peculiar that it was rapidly changing from a beige colour to a reddish, nearly bloody, colour. That was when he finally heard the noise. The same alarm he had heard earlier today.

Oh god no, not again.

He quickly sat up again, fully intended on grabbing Sungjong and getting out of there before they were mauled by monsters, but there was no one there. No sign of Sungjong at all. Myungsoo didn't understand, he was there just seconds ago and he hadn't heard him leave. What was going on?

A scream of frustration nearly escaped his mouth, they didn't have time for this cat and mouse game. They needed to get out of here. He had no idea where Sungjong could have gone to this time.  
He had no destination in mind, but he knew he had to get out of the hospital and this red and rusty world.

He contemplated just staying inside the office and wait for things to return back to normal, but then he might risk losing Sungjong further and it would be harder to trace him. He also didn't want to get attacked by monsters in case they found him and broke into the room.

If that happened he would be trapped in a small space and running away would be hard. He may have a weapon, but he didn't want to meet those monsters head on unless there were no other options.

So he readied himself, planning on dashing the entire way out of the hospital. With a burst of adrenaline he started running after he opened the door. Some of those creatures were lurking around in the corridors, but it was no problem dodging them.

They were not that fast and they used a lot of time to actually spot him. He just hadn't expected that the hospital would change layout in this world and that some of the doors that had been previously open were now locked.

“Fuck!” He swore loudly as the door to the lobby was locked. If the door had been of wood, as it had been before the world changed to this alternative world, then he could have used his axe, but it wasn't. The door was made of metal. He didn't have time for this, not when there was a monster on his tail.

Turning around, he readied his weapon at the approaching monster. This one was a little different than the one he had killed earlier. It had the same red, bruised skin, the same humanoid appearance and no face, but this one had arms and it acted differently. This one stumbled in a slow pace towards Myungsoo, reminding him painfully of someone who had had a bit too much to drink.

Without hesitation he raised the axe and crushed the creature's skull. A monster was a monster, he had no time to stand and spot the differences between them. He just needed to get them out of his way.

Just as the creature sank down on the floor Myungsoo heard a loud 'click', as if someone was unlocking a door. He didn't want to hope, but he still felt anticipation build up in him as he turned around and grabbed the door handle. Slowly he pushed it down, grinning in relief and happiness as the door opened. He didn't bother to wonder how the door got unlocked, he was just glad that he could escape.

The sounds of shoes hitting the metal floor was the only thing he heard as he ran out of the hospital, nearly laughing of joy as he pushed open the double doors and seeing that it was foggy and grey outside. He liked this world much better, even if it wasn't that pleasant. The feeling of being alone was much better than feeling like you are being hunted.

-

Myungsoo wandered for hours, having no destination in mind. He had no idea where to go, but he couldn't stay still. He was gradually losing hope, in both finding Sungjong and getting out of here. He wanted to return back to the apartment he shared with Sungjong, wanted to lie in bed as he held him lovingly and kissed him awake. Was it too much to ask for?

 

He saw something in the distance, shrouded by the thick fog. He gripped the axe tighter, thinking it might be a monster, but noticed quickly that the movements were too fluid. It might be another type of monster, but he still had to check it out.

It could be Sungjong, but as he got closer he quickly concluded that it wasn't his boyfriend. It was clearly a human being, but this person was a bit shorter and built broader than Sungjong.

“Hello,” Myungsoo cautiously greeted as he stood behind the other male who was currently staring emptily into the air.

The man turned around in surprise, but his expression quickly morphed into a suspicious look as he stared at Myungsoo.

“Who are you?” The man asked, voice low and eyes narrowed.

“Myungsoo.” He didn't have time for this, but he didn't want to get on this person's bad side. “You?”

“Howon.”

Myungsoo awkwardly shuffled his feet, the contempt radiated off of the other man. Was it possible to hate someone you had never met before?

“So,” Myungsoo said after a while. “Have you seen a boy around here? He's about as tall as me.”

“Yes.”

“And? Do you know where he is?” Myungsoo urged on.

“Yes.” It was all Howon offered, he said nothing more and Myungsoo felt the need to tear off his hair in frustration. Why did this person have to be so difficult?

“Can you tell me where he is? Please?” He added the please at the end when he saw Howon's eyes darkening. What the hell was his problem?

“Why should I tell you?”

Myungsoo gritted his teeth in annoyance, but didn't dare to say anything rude. “Please, just tell me where he is so I can safely bring him home.”

Howon only crossed his arms and his eyes darkened even more, glaring heavily at Myungsoo. It made Myungsoo squirm, feeling uncomfortable under that heavy gaze.

“Please,” he begged again, voice soft and tired. “I just want to take him back home.”

Finally it seemed like he got to Howon as his gaze softened a little. “I'm gonna regret this,” he heard the male mutter quietly. Myungsoo smiled slightly, glad that the man finally gave in. “He's at the elementary school. It's quite close to here.”

Myungsoo quickly grabbed the mini map he had taken with him earlier when he had wandered around, he knew it would come in handy. He looked over it quickly, trying to locate the elementary school.

He smiled in triumph as he saw Howon was right, it was close. He looked up from the map to tell the other male that he was grateful, but Howon wasn't there any more. He must have walked away while Myungsoo was busy looking at the map.

It didn't bother him. Howon clearly didn't like him and the feeling was mutual. Myungsoo might just have met him, but sometimes you can't help but to dislike a person.

With new found vigour he began walking, it wouldn't take long to reach his destination and as long he spotted the school it would be no problem. The fog made it hard to see things in the distant, but it was much better than the darkness which came when the alarm sounded. He had no complaints.

-

Another large building. This meant he would have to search, again. He didn't look forward to it, but it had to be done.

He spent nearly an hour searching the first floor and he saw nothing of Sungjong, not even a small hint that someone had recently been there. Having searched the entire first floor he decided it was time to move up to the second floor and he headed towards the stairs.

He stilled. In front of him, just by the stairs, was Sungjong. Just as Myungsoo was about to call out his name he broke out into a run, heading up the stairs. Myungsoo immediately followed.

He made sure to run fast enough so that he wouldn't lose sight of Sungjong, but again he was faster than him and when he came up to the topmost floor Sungjong was nowhere in sight. Luckily he saw one of the doors slam shut and he concluded that Sungjong must be past that door.

Behind the door was a staircase which led up to the roof. Worried, Myungsoo rushed up and burst through the door, eyes seeking out his boyfriend. The corners of his mouth tugged into a small smile as he saw Sungjong sitting there, but the smile fell when he saw the state of the boy. He ran over to his lover, wondering why he was clutching his head while he body was curled.

“What's wrong?” He crouched down next to Sungjong, wanting nothing more than to engulf him in a hug, but he was scared his boyfriend would react like he had done last time.

Sungjong looked up at him, eyes full of tears and agony. Desperate hands grasped Myungsoo's shoulders. “It hurts, Myungsoo,” he cried softly. “My head hurts so much.”

This was the first time since they came here that he saw Sungjong, the true Sungjong. Not the lifeless one he had encountered earlier. Finally he could recognise his Sungjong, but he was hurting. The pain in his face made Myungsoo's heart clench..

He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and hugged him. “It'll be okay,” he cooed. “We'll get out of here and everything will be fine. Let's go home.”

Sungjong didn't seem to hear him, he just kept sobbing. “It hurts. Help me, Myungsoo,” he begged.

Myungsoo nodded and lifted his hands, fully intended on massaging Sungjong's scalp in hope it would make him feel better. As his fingers carded through the hair soothingly he felt something wet at the back of Sungjong's head. Alarmed he retracted his hands and stared at them in horror.

Blood.

His breath quickened in panic and with his mouth agape he met Sungjong's tearful eyes.

“Why, Myungsoo?” Sungjong asked quietly, confusion painting his voice. Myungsoo didn't understand the question and he didn't bother to try either, instead he searched his brain, trying to find a way to stop the bleeding. He saw how the light in Sungjong's eyes slowly disappeared, beginning to resemble the dead eyes Myungsoo had witnessed earlier.

“We need to get you to a hospital, we can't stay here.” He moved to try to carry Sungjong, but he pushed away his arms weakly.

“Why?” Sungjong asked again and Myungsoo saw betrayal, hurt, and confusion clouding the his boyfriend's eyes. What was he asking? Myungsoo didn't understand and they didn't have time for this. They needed to get to a hospital, why was Sungjong rejecting his help?

He moved his arms again, fully intending to take Sungjong in his arms even if the other tried to push him away again, but he didn't grasp anything. His hands went straight through Sungjong's body. Myungsoo's breath got caught in his throat, his stomach wringing in fear. Sungjong was disappearing in front of his eyes.

Blood trickled down Sungjong's face, creating small rivers that slid down his face. Myungsoo could only watch as more and more blood emerged from Sungjong's scalp, painting his face red. He couldn't do anything as the body of his loved one vanished slowly into thin air, eyes staring at him with hurt.

He just watched as Sungjong once again asked 'why' while he took his last breath and slumped down into a heap. Myungsoo couldn't even hold him in his arms, didn't have time to grieve before he was completely alone on the roof.

“No!” Myungsoo screamed and scrambled onto his feet. “He can't be gone!” He ran over to the edge of the roof, staring out at the town which had taken his Sungjong away from him. He had failed. He hadn't been been successful in retrieving Sungjong and getting them out of here. He had let Sungjong die, let this town sink its claws into the one person he treasured more than anyone else.

“Why did you take Sungjong!” He screamed out to the town, wanting to get answers. But no answers came, not that he had expected it. He buried his face in his hands. “Sungjong,” he sobbed quietly.

Was there even a point in trying to get out of this town without Sungjong? No, he decided that it wasn't. The town could have him too, he would go willingly.

Determinedly he took a step forward and jumped. The wind roared past his ears, ruffling his hair and clothes. Right before he hit the ground darkness engulfed him.

-

Myungsoo woke up with a start, body sweating profusely. His mouth slowly stretched into a grin. It had just been a dream, as he had suspected in the beginning. He shouldn't have let his mind convince him otherwise. His grin morphed into a relieved smile when he saw the familiar brown hair sticking out of the cover. Sungjong was here and he was okay.

Deciding to go back to sleep he dropped down on his back again, but something caught his eye. He lifted his left hand up to his face and eyes widened in horror as he saw it. It was bandaged and bloody. Both of his hands were full of blood.

Again he sat up and peered over at his lover, heart hammering in fright. Slowly he pulled back the cover that lay over Sungjong, dreading what he would see.

His heart stilled and his breathing stopped. There lay Sungjong, hair matted darker than normal and his pillow full of dried blood. lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling.

“Jongie,” Myungsoo sobbed brokenly and pulled the younger closer. “No, it can't be true. You are not dead.” He squeezed Sungjong tighter. “Why?”

That word triggered something in Myungsoo's mind and everything came rushing back.

-

“I am so sick of you spending every evening drinking with Woohyun!” Sungjong yelled at his drunk lover.

Myungsoo said nothing, he was too clouded by the alcohol to even bother replying. He didn't care about Sungjong's screaming, he always reacted like this. The day after things would go back to normal again, as it always did.

“Why can't you admit that you have problem? Your drinking is ruining our relationship.”

Myungsoo scoffed, he didn't have a problem. He just liked to have fun, what was wrong with that?

“My brother is right,” Sungjong stated. “I should leave you.”

This made Myungsoo pissed. Sungjong's brother had made it hard for Myungsoo to date Sungjong in the beginning. He hadn't accepted him at first, but he did after awhile. Lately it seemed like he was trying to tear them apart again, spewing lies in Sungjong's ears and trying to make him leave Myungsoo. Myungsoo hated Howon.

“I'm leaving, I can't deal with this any more,” Sungjong muttered as he left the room, his voice sounding tired and defeated.

None of that really registered in Myungsoo's mind, he just wanted to go to bed and sleep. On unsteady feet he stumbled towards the bedroom, he could already feel the headache he would surely have tomorrow. As he entered the bedroom he quickly noticed how Sungjong was packing his clothes and Myungsoo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“What are you doing?” Myungsoo slurred angrily, he hadn't taken Sungjong's words seriously. Sungjong always said things like that, but he never went through with it. It had always been empty threats.

“I'm packing,” Sungjong simply said. He turned towards Myungsoo, staring at him with said eyes. “I'm tired, Myungsoo.” He turned back to his bag, meticulously packing it. “I'm not happy either and I haven't been for some time.” Myungsoo's fists tightened and he glared at the bag Sungjong was packing, willing it to vanish. “I hate to leave you, but I can't stay here. You won't even accept my help.”

Sungjong zipped the bag and turned around again. Just as Sungjong was about to walk past him, Myungsoo grabbed him.

Sungjong tried to get out of his grip. “Let me go.”

“You can't leave,” Myungsoo commanded, no it was more like begging. His voice was weak and scared.

“Why?” Sungjong asked. “Why shouldn't I leave?” His voice got louder with each word. “Why should I stay here with you? Why should I keep loving you?” Sungjong was screaming now, Myungsoo didn't like it. Every word was like a punch to his stomach.

“Tell me why, Myungsoo! Tell me why I should stay here with you!” Sungjong had stepped closer, he was right up in Myungsoo's face. “Tell me-” Myungsoo couldn't listen more, he didn't want to. He didn't want to admit that their relationship was dying and how it was all his fault.

“Shut up!” He yelled and pushed Sungjong, needing him to get away from him.

It was a heart stopping moment as Myungsoo realised he might have pushed a little too hard. In slow motion he watched Sungjong fall backwards, staring at him with hurt and betrayal. The crack which resonated through the room as the back of Sungjong's head hit the bedside table made Myungsoo sick to his stomach.

Then terror struck him as Sungjong slumped lifelessly on the floor.

“Jongie!” He yelled out, quickly sitting down on the floor and taking the boy into his arms. Myungsoo hoped he was unconscious and nothing more, it had to be that. Sungjong was still alive and fine, he had to be.

But when Myungsoo saw Sungjong's dull eyes staring up at him he knew it wasn't true. Tears clouded his vision and he pulled the boy tight against himself, burying one of his hands in Sungjong's hair, ignoring the blood sliding down his arm from Sungjong's scalp. His mind was sobered up, but he felt something else take over. Something else clouding his mind.

Denial. Madness.

“You're okay,” Myungsoo muttered to himself. He had to be. “You're just a little tired, right Jongie? You just need to rest and everything will be fine.” He lifted the boy up and put him under the cover in their bed, slinking in next to him.

“We'll wake up tomorrow and everything will be fine,” he blabbered, hugging the dead boy. “It was just an accident, but you are fine, aren't you Jongie? I promise I will never drink again. Never,” Myungsoo whispered, willing himself to believe that Sungjong was just sleeping. “I will never touch alcohol again, so please don't be too mad when we wake up tomorrow, Jongie. Stay by my side always.”

“Let's go somewhere tomorrow, Jongie, when you wake up. Somewhere with just the two of us and no one else. What do you say about? Doesn't that sound nice?”


End file.
